


Без остановок

by Leytenator



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Без остановок

В Сеуле идет дождь.  
Гранд Хаятт стоит на холме, и если свеситься через перила балкона, то не увидишь внизу ничего — ни силуэтов высоток, ни очертаний деревьев, ни узоров на фасадах частных вилл. В воздухе висит мелкая морось, водяная пыль, которую можно рассечь рукой, как желе.   
Влага липнет к пальцам. Джеймс зевает.  
Можно было бы спуститься вниз, в бар или ресторан, но дубовые панели на стенах слишком мрачные, а лампы слепят глаза, словно силясь вытолкнуть побольше темноты за раз. В воздухе потрескивает электричество. В воздухе висят ожидание и лень.   
До переговоров, на которых с помощью Джеймса сегодня не должен появиться один из участников, еще восемь часов. Джеймс не любит ждать, но еще больше не любит суетливо заполнять время чем угодно, лишь бы не сталкиваться нос к носу с пустотой.  
Выпивка в мини-баре давно закончилась, надо бы позвонить и заказать бутылку чего-нибудь покрепче и уснуть после нее на пару-тройку часов.  
Или спуститься вниз и пообедать. Или выйти за ворота отеля, снять проститутку: прямо за оградой — одно из самых прибыльных мест в городе, девочки выплывают из полутьмы, странно волоокие для азиаток. Сейчас они похожи на нахохлившихся тропических птиц, но, Джеймс уверен, не покидают свой пост даже в такую погоду.  
В такую погоду хочется трахаться.  
Джеймс усмехается, щелчком пальцев отправляет пустую бутылочку из-под джина в корзину. Мини-порция. Дорожный вариант.  
Номер небольшой, кровать, по меркам Джеймса, и вовсе крошечная — если оценивать для двоих, разумеется. В самый раз для одного. Джеймс думает, что тот, кто заказал для него эту пародию на люкс, словно заранее знал, что ему лень будет спускаться вниз, заботиться о выпивке, обеде, девочке, приводить сюда кого-то.  
Это немного злит.   
Джеймс прикрывает окно, отрезая звук льющейся воды. Ложится на кровать, доставая из кармана смартфон. Он получил его только вчера вместе с новым пистолетом и новой головной болью: связного в Сеуле убрали слишком грязно и быстро, придется обходиться своими силами весь первый день.  
Весь долгий перелет Джеймс беспокойно проспал, то и дело вздрагивая и открывая глаза. Он даже не озаботился проверить телефон и включил его только в местном аэропорту, наскоро завернув в ближайшую уборную, чтобы отлить и умыться. Капли воды еще стекали по помятому со сна лицу, когда он прослушивал единственное голосовое сообщение в памяти. Скорее даже обрывок записи, которая показалась ему смутно знакомой — он узнал ее, как только собственное отражение в зеркале стало совсем уже идиотским.   
«Не останавливайтесь, Бонд».   
Ну, конечно. Та чертова гонка в метро. Уверенный голос в наушнике.  
Джеймс закидывает руки за голову, потягивается и чувствует, как в воздухе концентрируется напряжение, подрагивает разрядами электричества, покалывет кончики пальцев.  
«Не останавливайтесь, Бонд».  
Напутствие на дорогу? Намек на то, что вести его, как крысу в запутанном лабиринте, здесь будет некому, и придется обходиться своими силами? Мальчик хочет казаться взрослым и едким? Примеряется к покровительственному тону? Метит в начальство? Прощупывает границы дозволенного?  
Джеймс фыркает, прикрывая глаза. Чушь. Просто долгий перелет, от которого гудит голова, чертова акклиматизация — казалось, что тут удивит после Лондона? Дождь?  
Духота. Джеймсу душно несмотря на включенный кондиционер, и он раздраженно стаскивает с себя влажную футболку. Надо сходить в душ. Отжаться пару сотен раз, заказать дурацкую выпивку, выспаться по-человечески.  
Лень. Джеймс чувствует себя выжатым как лимон. Не стоило так скоро хвататься за первое попавшееся задание. Куда угодно, хоть на край света, лишь бы не думать о запахе гари в часовне. К черту.  
«Не останавливайтесь, Бонд».  
Мальчик просто хотел подбодрить, как мог. Уже слушая длинные гудки в трубке, Джеймс запоздало думает о разнице во времени.   
Не спит, разумеется.  
— Полагаю, вы перепутали Корею с Китаем и решили, что Google здесь запрещен. И поэтому не потрудились узнать, который час в Лондоне? — вопросительная интонация в голосе — всего лишь дань вежливости. Весьма сомнительной вежливости.  
Джеймс усмехается, жадно вдыхая запах озона. Дождь прекращается в одночасье, и в повисшей тишине собственное молчание кажется затянувшимся.  
— Нового связного так и не нашли?  
— Сожалею, — еще одна формальная вежливость. Джеймс готов поспорить, что ни о каком сожалении нет и речи. — Я могу вам чем-нибудь сейчас помочь?  
— Который час в Лондоне? — спрашивает Джеймс. Он прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь накатывающими волнами прохлады. Утренняя духота, кажется, все же ушла, и беспокойное раздражение следом за ней. Это заслуга дождя, никак не голоса в трубке.  
— Шесть утра. Могу сообщить краткий прогноз погоды и курс валют. — Джеймс тихо смеется. — Ваше счастье, что я проснулся десять минут назад. Так зачем вы звоните?  
Джеймс и сам не знает, зачем.  
— Поболтать. Поблагодарить за новый смартфон. Отличное, знаете ли... звуковое сопровождение.  
На том конце трубки повисает тишина, потом Кью фыркает.  
— Не стоит благодарности. Это скорее, знаете ли, — он издевательски копирует интонацию, — подарок самому себе. Надеюсь, вы не забудете той увлекательной погони в метро, когда проявляли просто чудеса сообразительности. Именно в тот момент я понял: мы с вами замечательно сработаемся.  
Джеймс улыбается. Слишком много сарказма. Чуть больше, чем надо, чтобы замаскировать искренность чужих слов.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Джеймс, и, судя по вновь замолчавшей трубке, с искренностью в его собственном голосе нет никаких проблем.  
— Что-нибудь еще? — голос звучит чуть тише, Джеймс слышит шорох.  
— Не буду больше отвлекать. Вы наверняка еще в постели, самое время справиться с утренним стояком и поспешить на службу великой державе.  
Тишина горчит. Джеймс запоздало думает, что от усталости и недосыпа, должно быть, перегнул палку с фамильярностью. Но кого сегодня вообще можно смутить таким невинным...  
— О, я не думаю, что ваше присутствие мне помешает, — раздается в трубке после паузы. — Я вполне в силах заниматься несколькими делами одновременно. Например, диктовать вам пароли к ячейкам хранения, которые не мешало бы оперативно опустошить после вечерней встречи. Кстати, я узнал их за те пару минут, что мы с вами предаемся светской беседе. И в тоже самое время могу совершать утренний... ммм...   
— Цезарь удавился бы, глядя на вас, — смеется Джеймс. Ему становится любопытно. — Пижама не помешает?  
— Я сейчас без нее.  
— Ну, надо же.  
Джеймс осекается: разговор приобретает какой-то неправильный характер. «Что на тебе сейчас, детка?»   
— Я вам точно не мешаю?  
— Нет, — судя по звуку, Кью сглатывает и тихо выдыхает. — Наоборот.   
Джеймс молчит. Ничего не скажешь, Кью только что чертовски ловко отнял у него инициативу.  
— Вам это должно польстить, полагаю. Вы наверняка не раз слышали нечто подобное, — в голосе Кью слышится какое-то отчаянное веселье. — Поэтому не думаю, что удивил вас. И что будет разумно и дальше тратить ваше время. Я выйду на связь вечером...  
— У меня масса времени, — отвечает Джеймс. Он поворачивает голову к окну, щурясь от солнечного света. Интересно, в Лондоне сейчас ясно или идет дождь? Забавно было бы узнать... Вот именно. То, что происходит сейчас - это забавная игра "Заставь другого онеметь". И так просто он не отдаст в ней победу. — У вас там пасмурно?  
Кью молчит, наверное, добрых пару минут, прежде чем выдавить:  
— Разумеется.  
— Жаль. Было бы занятно представить, как ты щуришься от солнца без своих очков. — Пауза. — Ты сейчас не в них?  
Пауза.   
Джеймс ухмыляется углом рта.  
— Снял.  
Тишина на том конце трубки подрагивает, идет волнами недоверия. Джеймс ощущает это кожей. Ему становится немного стыдно.   
— Хочешь обсудить детали задания?   
— Возможно. Мне приятно слушать ваш голос, — отвечает Кью спокойно и просто, и с Джеймса спадает сонливость и липкая влажная пленка, которая окутывала его до сих пор. — Мне нравится, когда вы говорите со мной. Иногда это... возбуждает.   
Джеймс не будет спорить: то, что он слышит сейчас, действительно льстит. То, что он чувствует при этом легкое, но уверенно разгорающееся возбуждение — удивляет. Еще больше удивляет желание улыбаться. Он тихо смеется. Тишина на том конце трубки замирает, грозя оборваться.  
— Тут душно. С утра лил дождь, приятного мало, такое чувство, что и не убирался из Лондона. Еда в самолете отвратительная, номер в отеле маленький, местные красотки страшны, как мое похмелье. Поэтому я рад, что позвонил тебе. Эй, Кью. Это же не игра в одни ворота. Если ты считаешь, что я решил развлечься, то не ошибаешься. Но тебя я тоже хочу развлечь. Я, кстати, с утра так и не подрочил. Хочешь, сделаю это сейчас? Эй...  
— Хочу, — Кью сглатывает и молчит.  
— Закрой глаза, — говорит Джеймс и закрывает их сам, удивительно легко представляя встрепанные волосы и отпечатавшийся на щеке угол наволочки. — Ну как, мне и дальше трепаться?  
— Еще, — голос еле слышен, он неожиданно обжигает влажную кожу.  
— Громче, — велит Джеймс.  
— Еще. Говорите еще. Что угодно.  
— Хочешь быстро или медленно?   
— Быстро, — выдыхает Кью, и Джеймс слышит скрип кровати.  
— Тебе не требуется много времени, да? — Кью хрипло дышит. — Как тебе нравится? Мне правда интересно.  
Джеймс не врет. Он бы мог сейчас положить руку на затылок Кью и потянуть за спутавшиеся волосы, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. Если бы Кью валялся прямо здесь, они у него наверняка вились бы штопором от влаги в воздухе. Джеймсу снова становится душно. Это мало похоже на эксперименты, которые ставит всякий юнец вроде него в школьные годы. Это вообще ни на что не похоже.  
Кью хрипло дышит в трубку, наверняка кусая губы, чтобы не стонать в голос.   
— Если вылизать тебе шею, ты закричишь?  
Кью сдавленно стонет.  
— Провести по ней языком, медленно, чтобы тебя трясло. Прикусить кромку уха, рассказать, что с тобой можно сделать...  
— Еще...  
— Громче, — слишком похоже на приказ. Джеймс кривит губы — ну уж нет, никаких приказов. Ему достаточно хватило их в жизни. — Пожалуйста.  
— Еще!  
Джеймс накрывает ладонью пах и сжимает член сквозь ткань штанов.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я подрочил тебе? Думаешь об этом сейчас, когда слышишь мой голос? Чтобы я сжал твой член и отдрочил как следует, прижав тебя к постели. Раздвинь ноги пошире, — скрип кровати. — Давай. У тебя там наверняка есть смазка или крем возле кровати. Засунь в себя палец. Можешь представить, что это я тебя трахаю.   
Кью всхлипывает, и Джеймс чувствует, как вдоль позвоночника стекает холодок, как встают дыбом волосы на загривке. Он почти чувствует пряный запах чужого пота.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Кью, — еще, еще, пожалуйста, еще немного...  
— Представь, что я сижу на другом конце комнаты и смотрю, как ты трахаешь себя пальцами. Разглядываю тебя и рассказываю все, что вижу. Как ты выгибаешься. Как насаживаешься. Как тебе это нравится. Как мне нравится на тебя смотреть, — Джеймс облизывает губы и дергает молнию вниз. — Или предпочтешь, чтобы я сам трахал тебя? Ты думал о том, как это будет? Медленно, так медленно, что ты начнешь умолять трахнуть тебя сильнее? Или я засажу тебе так резко, что ты попросишь остановиться, дать тебе передышку? Ты быстро кончаешь, Кью, я помню. Хочешь кончить?  
— Пожалуйста, — хрипит Кью сорванным голосом. — Пожалуйста, еще, не останавливайтесь, Бонд!  
И в этот момент Джеймс чувствует, как тело обливает жаром, и член под ладонью становится болезненно твердым. Джеймс дрочит себе быстро и размашисто, представляя закушенную губу Кью, комкающие простынь пальцы, раздвинутые ноги, быстро мелькающий в кулаке член с багровой от прилившей крови влажной головкой.  
— Кончи для меня, — выдыхает он. — Кончи со мной, — и слышит долгий, мучительный стон, который обрывается вскриком. Джеймс стискивает зубы и вздрагивает, кончая в ладонь. Капли пота остывают на коже, сперма подсыхает на пальцах. Он вытирает их о смятую футболку, тяжело переводя дыхание.  
— Мог бы и сразу сказать, зачем оставил эту запись, — он встает с кровати, выуживает из мини-бара минералку, свинчивает крышку и жадно приникает к горлышку.  
— Приятно наблюдать, как работает ваша способность к аналитическому мышлению. Это слишком редкое... редкой занимательности явление, — голос у Кью то и дело сбивается, но Джеймс видит как наяву сытую довольную улыбку на его губах. — Спасибо, Бонд. Логика ваших поступков совершенна удивительна. Как и вы, — Кью спохватывается и поспешно добавляет в голос насмешки: — Не смею больше отвлекать.  
— Через шестнадцать часов тут будет шесть утра.   
— А в Лондоне десять вечера. Ваша логика, как я уже сказал...  
— И в шесть утра мне нужна будет помощь с утренним стояком. Было очень любезно с твоей стороны оставить для таких случаев голосовое сообщение, но я не привык довольствоваться мелочами, когда могу получить все.  
Кью на другом конце трубки тихо смеется.  
— Готовьтесь отвечать на вопросы.  
— Быстро или долго?  
— Какие данные окажутся в ячейках, которые вы вскроете после переговоров. Я жду вашего звонка. До связи, Бонд.  
Джеймс кладет телефон на стол и выходит на балкон, облокачивается о перила, вдыхая свежий воздух, и прикрывает глаза.  
В Сеуле светит солнце.


End file.
